El porque del cielo azul
by LoLIvanobix343
Summary: Una bonita relacion entre Ichigo y Rukia que como no tendra sus momentos graciosos y se podran empreñar entre ellos. Un pique continuo que espero que te saque una sonrisa leyendolo pueso yo escribiendolo me he reido porque no suelo verme venir lo que voy a pensar y me acabo sorprendiendo a mi mismo con lo que escribo.
1. Capítulo 1

Cada vez que veáis un "añadido" significara que he editado la historia y la he continuado.

El porqué del cielo azul

Capítulo 1 – Mañana será mejor que hoy seguro.

RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y ahora qué quieres!?

¡¿PODRIAS AYUDARME A SACAR ESTA BATERIA DEL CARGADOR?!

¡Estoy al lado tuyo ceporro! ¡No hace falta que grites!

Si… tienes razón, bueno, ayúdame tú que tienes los dedos más pequeños que a mí se me resiste.

Nah, mejor te lo dejare a ti, trátalo con más tiempo y seguro que lo consigues, no me gustaría que perdieras el título de hombre de la casa tan pronto…

(Y bueno… esa es una conversación normal en nuestra relación… Yo dejándome los dedos en sacar una pila recargable del cargador y ella mirándome sin ni si quiera pensar que estaría bien echarme una mano, el caso… es que así y todo me gusta jaja. Bueno, aquí comienza esta historia…)

Tengo los dedos emblanquecidos y unas líneas rojas de que se me corta la circulación en cada yema de cada uno de ellos pero Rukia sigue observándome, no es que me desagrade, de hecho se me hace divertida la idea aunque no tenga nada que de gracia pero…. El caso es que no se ni lo que digo ni lo que pienso pero aquí me tenéis… intentando sacar la… ¡LA SAQUE!... la pila sigue metida dentro pero he notado como que salía… tal vez si la empujo un poco más… algo de palanca con el dedo… me encuentro en una posición graciosa, pues tengo los dos brazos haciendo una forma perfecta de percha con el cargador rectangular en medio y yo haciendo toda la fuerza que puedo para sacar la batería, un poco de fuerza más y…

-¡FLOP!

-¡AUCH!

-¡HE SACADO LA PILA! ¡LA HE SACADOOOOOO!... Rukia?

Es oficial, ahora estará enfadada seguro, tiene una sospechosa marca de pila de color roja en la frente y me está mirando con cara de "juro por dios que aprendo ahora mismo mi bankai y lo uso contra ti en este mismo instante".

-Jaja… ¿puedo adivinar lo que ha pasado con la pila? Porque yo no la he visto salir jajaja

-Sí, tienes mi permiso, y después si quieres puedes jugar a adivinar que pasara contigo dentro de unos minutos…

-Eso ha sonado hostil…

-Jajaja y mucho que lo será (con cara de perturbada)

Se podía notar la tensión en el aire, llevaba un rato trabajando duro en esa pila y ella mirándome… y ahora mismo caía en que… algo importante tenía que decirme, sino no se hubiese quedado mirándome fijamente una hora (Por favor no os riais de mí, esa pila os juro que estaba muy metida), la tensión del aire era tan palpable que seguro que con mi manía de meter la pata si intentaba interactuar con ella podría solidificarla y que se le caiga en la cabeza a Rukia así que no lo intente por precaución…

Me vi obligado a preguntarle a Rukia que qué pasaba, con un tono de como si yo supiera todo este tiempo que ella quería contarme algo accedió a contármelo, al parecer, por lo que me conto… creo que no lo entendí muy bien pero… ella tenía ganas de hacer más cosas juntos, mi capacidad deductiva no es desbordante que digamos y lo de la pila no había sido todo un éxito así que muy perfecto no se puede decir que sea pero creo entender lo que quiere... la invitare a salir mañana todo el día que seguro que le encantara y yo también me muero de ganas, aun no puedo creerme que aceptara venirse a vivir conmigo, eso me hizo muy feliz. A ver… no a vivir conmigo como antes dentro de mi armario sino en una casa a parte solos nosotros dos, es un sueño hecho realidad. Espero que sea mañana con ansias.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 – No si al final acabare recibiendo…

¡RIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

¡FIIUUUUUUUUU!

¡CRASH!

¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDES ROMPER EL DESPERTADOR DE UN CHANCLETAZO CADA MAÑANA!

Aiiinsss… estoy al lado tuya, no hace falta que grites… (medio dormido pero con energía suficiente como para lanzar una chancla y romper un despertador)

Abrí los ojos suavemente y me encontré algo que me encanto, lo hubiese grabado para reproducirlo cada momento de mi vida… los ojos de Rukia frente a los míos, no sé cómo lo hace ella para despertar y estar presentable porque yo recién levantado más que un "Shinigami" soy un "Kuma no Kami" (Dios de las ojeras). Podía sentir su calor, tenerla tan cerca me hacía feliz, también podía sentir… puedo… puedo sentir… ¿que se supone que estoy sintiendo? Solo puedo verle los ojos pero noto una fresca brisa en la cara… oigo un "fuuu"… Voy a abrir más los ojos porque necesito saber que está pasando, "la curiosidad mato al Shinigami", que luego no se diga que… ¡ME ESTA SOPLANDO EN LA CARA!

¡Wuaaa!

¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? Le pregunte entre risas.

Nada, te soplaba, me habían entrado ganas, puede que lo haga y todo la gente normal jaja.

LO DUDO

Venga despierta dormilón jaja

La sabana se notaba fría, de hecho… el aire se notaba frio… TENGO FRIO! Me destapo corriendo y voy directo al armario a por ropa, agarro la puerta deslizable, la muevo y… ¡MI ARMARIO ESTA VACIO! Eso no es posible… tiene que haber pasado algo… ¿estará lavándose? ¡VENGA YA! ¿¡TODA LA ROPA!? Me abrazo a mí mismo por el frio y comienzo a correr en dirección al jardín a buscar si hay ropa tendida, NO HAY NADA.

¡RUKIAAAAAA!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Tendrías que verte la cara de pardillo que se te ha quedado al ver que el pijama que llevabas puesto antes de dormirte ha desaparecido al despertar! Jajaja

¿Qué? … ¡MI PIJAMA, ESTOY DESNUDO! ¡Y EN EL JARDIN!

La mujer de la casa de al lado: ¿Hola vecinos que tal todo? Ichigo, ponte algo que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien jaja

Bien jaja Ichigo está pasando una crisis de personalidad y le estoy ayudando a encontrarse a si mismo jaja

Me tapo la delantera y comienzo a correr hacia dentro de casa, cierro la ventana sin sentido alguno porque es transparente y se me sigue viendo pero los nervios no me dejan pensar y rápidamente vuelvo al punto de partida… Aquí estoy… tumbado en la cama acurrucado debajo del edredón, Rukia me la ha jugado, debe de estar partiéndose de risa en el jardín con la vecina de al lado… Piensa Ichigo… donde puede haber escondido tu ropa… ¡EN SU ARMARIO!

Me levanto, corro hacia su armario, abro la puerta, FAIL.

Me encuentro de nuevo en la cama tapado con el edredón… no puede estar muy lejos la ropa… me rindo. Espere a Rukia a que llegara a la habitación, fueron los treinta segundos más largos de mi vida, realmente hacia frio.

¿Qué tal está el señor de la casa? Jajajaja

Perfectamente, me siento más fuerte, más viril, más poderoso y más… ¡MÁS DESNUDO QUE NUNCA! ¡Rukia, ¿dónde está mi ropa?!

Debajo de ti jaja

Efectivamente, la ropa estaba debajo de la cama encima de unas cajas para guardar la ropa de invierno o de verano según la época del año… No me siento un idiota por no haber mirado allí, pues era muy complicado que se me ocurriera que pudiese estar en tal lugar.

Que tonto jaja mira que no ocurrírsete mirar en el segundo lugar de la casa donde puede haber ropa limpia jajaja

Te diviertes ehh…

Levantándome de la cama poco a poco, sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Rukia, poniéndome unos calzoncillos que acababa de coger de las cajas sin ni siquiera mirar… ¡LISTO Y PRESENTABLE! Me abalance contra ella y le empecé a hacer cosquillas sin piedad alguna como castigo, ella vestía un top deportivo como pijama, dejando a la vista toda la cintura, que claramente, era mi objetivo para empezar a mover los dedos a toda velocidad. Mientras ella se meaba de risa y se intentaba resistir de mí a empujones yo más ferozmente atacaba a mi presa hasta que nos tropezamos el uno con el otro y caemos al suelo, claramente con mi suerte era de esperar que el que cae debajo fuera yo, menuda "ñosca" me he pegado… y para que el golpe sea más recordable Rukia ha caído de culo sobre mí con toda la fuerza de la gravedad de su parte. AHORA SE LO QUE ES SENTIR DOLOR.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – ¡GO! ¡Hoy toca ir de paseo!

Estamos vestidos, en frente de nuestra casa, pisando la acera de la calle, perfectamente vivos, … bueno, ella un 30% más viva que yo.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad y miramos de comer en algún restaurante que se vea agradable?

Sí, porque no, parece una idea divertida. Me responde ella con una cara entre inocente y mona a más no poder.

Tramas algo ¿Verdad?

¿Yo? Que vaaaa… jajaja

Perfecto, ahora aparte de sentir dolor tengo un escalofrío de terror que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

El cielo se veía azul, es decir, no solo azul, MUY AZUL, estaba completamente despejado, se podría decir que era el día perfecto para salir con una hermosa chica como ella. Comenzamos a andar sin rumbo a paso tortuga bien juntitos los dos pero con las manos distantes, yo nervioso mirándome la mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha paseo el dedo por ella… si, con mucho sentido todo, pero es lo que yo hago cuando estoy nervioso y callado. Ella con una sonrisa en la cara que tiene pinta de no irse en una semana, sospecho que es por el incidente de esta mañana, juro que me las pagara. La calle en si es bonita, las casas de los vecinos con sus bajos muros blancos con vistas a sus jardines y la calle limpia con sus árboles cada tres metros.

Hey, ¿qué tal si giramos por aquí? Me pregunta ella señalando con la mirada un cruce a la derecha.

Claro, por mi bien. Le respondo con un tono amigable y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Seguimos hasta que acaba la manzana y llegamos a otro de los numerosos cruces de estos pueblos.

¡Anda! Dice ella en un tono más o menos alto mirando el cruce a la izquierda.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres girar?

Si jaja.

Pues hagámoslo. Le respondo energéticamente.

Unos veinte giros más a cada manzana es cuando se me ocurre la pregunta que tendría que haber hecho hace ya unos 10 minutos…

¿Se puede saber porque giramos cada manzana? Seguro que ni sabes dónde vamos. Le digo frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con cara de sospechar a más no poder.

Me has pillado, no tengo ni la menor idea pero tú me haces caso y eso me divierte jaja

Me ha vuelto a utilizar para su entretenimiento personal…

¿No habíamos dicho que iríamos a pasear por la ciudad? Pues vayamos a la estación de tren. Le digo con cara de ligero empreño.

Claro que si Onii-chan

Ua, me encanta cuando me dice "Onii-chan", manías mías.

Pasajeros, el tren a "Random Central City" saldrá en 2 minutos.

Al oír eso en la estación, Rukia y yo nos miramos rápidamente a los ojos, tenemos el mensaje grabado en la cabeza los dos y nos lo pasamos telepáticamente en un plis plas, "CORRE".

A la velocidad de la luz agarro de la mano a Rukia, salgo corriendo hacia la venta de tickets, compro 2 para adultos destino "RCC" y acto seguido corriendo hacia el tren! Se podría decir que en todo este proceso… Rukia… levitaba, pues corría tanto que ella al pesar poco parecía una bandera atada a mi mano… Una escena digna de ver jaja.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – El que ríe último piensa más lento.

Esta es la mía, ahora es cuando "MOI" (Yo en Francés), puedo comenzar mi dulce venganza… el caso es que… no se me ocurre nada.

¡Drum! ¡Drum! ¡Fsshhhhhh!

¡Señores pasajeros, les informamos de que el tren ha llegado a su destino, por favor vacíen sus asientos y vivan una plena vida y feliz.

Anda la leche, que educados los de esta compañía ferroviaria. Rukia no ha podido evitar reírse y me ha contagiado su risa.

Rukia se suelta de mi mano, da dos rápidos pasos hacia delante, se gira, extiende sus manos hacia atrás medio agachada y mirándome con la barbilla bien alta y una cara de felicidad digna de foto me dice: "Bien, ¿Y ahora dónde vamos? Jaja"

Cuanta energía tiene, yo estoy medio agotado y medio dormido, y lo que es peor, NO SE QUE RESPONDERLE… Tengo una idea.

¿Qué tal si eliges tú? Le respondo con esta ágil pregunta.

¿Yo? Casi no conozco la ciudad, se supone que eres tú el que lleva más tiempo viviendo en el mundo de los humanos así que ya le estas dando al coco y me dices un lugar bonito y tranquilo. Me responde ella escurriendo el bulto.

Necesito una idea, algún sitio donde llevarla y que le guste, ¿PERO DONDE? Se me ocurre una forma rápida de sacar el planing de hoy, ¡leer carteles!, comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor mirando alguna palabra que me sirva para darme una idea de dónde ir: "Peligro con resbalar, suelo mojado" "Bienvenido a RCC" "1 Ticket = 200 yenes (Todas las edades)" … Definitivamente los carteles de aquí no me ayudaran en absoluto, pero sí que me ha parecido curiosa y graciosa una cosa de los carteles… al lado de el de "Peligro con resbalar, suelo mojado" hay otro cartel escrito del revés que pone "Si estás leyendo esto, es porque te has caído, nosotros te advertimos en su momento", si no lo he dicho antes, lo digo ahora, me encanta esta compañía jaja.

"**Finalizo estos 4 Capítulos dejándolo todo un poco en el aire, se los dedico a una amiga que es muy fan de Bleach, podéis encontrarla en como Kokonattsu-nee. Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis divertido tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo, seguramente mi forma de escribir y crear escenarios divertidos este un poco verde pero es que soy nuevo en esto ;) Hare una continuación si a mi amiga le gusta ;) ¿DONDE LLEVARA ICHIGO A RUKIA? ¿REALMENTE CONSEGUIRA VENGARSE? ¡Lo veréis en el próximo añadido! ;)"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Añadido 1**

Capítulo 5 – Terriblemente Nyvertido.

-¡UN CAFE MOE!

Realmente, cuando grité eso… no lo había pensado lo suficiente me temo… creo que no tendría que haberlo ni pensado… ¿Un café moe? ¿Enserio? Por favor, colleja para mí.

-¡Que buena idea! ¡Un local moe! Mola, vamos.

-¿Enserio? Pregunte medio sorprendido...

-Sí, ¿porque no? Parece una idea divertida.

Ya de camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, despidiéndome de mis amados carteles y los felices momentos que habíamos pasado juntos empecé a pensar que podría ser lo que me encontrara en un local de esos… Bueno, lo típico, maids kawaiis que te piden lo que vas a pedir con una sonrisa en la cara mientras en la mesa de al lado un viejo verde no le quita el ojo de encima, nada de lo que preocuparse…

-¡Ese local parece estar bien! Me grita Rukia interrumpiendo mis pensamientos profundos.

Podía leer el nombre del local… "Neko-¡Nya! もえです!". Realmente me tiene asustado. Rukia energéticamente abre la puerta y una maid se asoma de un lado a una velocidad equivalente a la máxima de un caza americano, sorprendido empiezo a mirar el pasillo del que se supone que ha salido, NO HAY PASILLO, quien puñetas sabrá de donde ha salido esta para que no se la viera en un lado de la puerta…

-Bienvenyaidos a Neko ¡NYA! ¿Sois solo dos? ¡Nyerfecto! ¡Seguidme!

Rukia sin quitar la mirada del frente y tomándome de la mano empezó a seguir a esa chica con orejas de gato y vestida de sirvienta hasta el final del pasillo.

-¡Nyesta tarde tenemos un nyaevento nyaespecial! Nos dice con una cara súper mona pero que a mí todavía me asusta desde el primer momento en el que he visto como habla metiendo un nya en cada cosa que dice…

-Oh Ichigo. ¡Qué suerte! Me dice Rukia mirándome con una cara de diversión muy infantil.

No sé porque pero algo me huele a chamusquina, y precisamente no hay nada quemado por aquí cerca, empiezo a pensar que mi vida peligra…

Tomamos asiento en una mesa redonda con un mantel de estampitas de gatitos con botellines de cristal de leche que a mí me pone los pelos de punta, la chica neko nos da la carta del menú y se va despidiéndose con un… como no… "¡Nyasta luego!"

La mesa está situada junto a otras muchas mesas a unos pocos metros de un escenario que tiene dentro el local bien iluminado, que, me imagino, será para dar actuaciones y tal… ¡El evento que antes ha comentado la chica! Me pregunto qué clase de evento será…

-Ichigo, ¿no tienes curiosidad por el evento?

-Realmente tengo algo de miedo.

-¡Dios! ¿Puedo llamarte Ichi?

-¡¿Y eso?! ¡¿Así tan espontáneamente?!

-Nada jaja, me parece un nombre divertido y mono.

-¡NYEEEEMBENIDASSSSSS NYAMAAASSS Y NYABALLEROSSSSS!

-Parece que va a comenzar. Me avisa Rukia felizmente… miedo tengo…

-Nyen el nyevento de hoy…. ¡UN NYLIENTE SERA NEKO HASTA QUE NYABANDONE EL LOCAL! El nyapremio por nyaguantar dos nyahoras es de… ¡600 yenes y un Neko de nyapeluche de dos metros y medio!

Es oficial, Rukia ganara el concurso jajaja El premio no puedo decir que sea para echar cohetes pero el peluche es difícil de conseguir en una tienda, no se ve cada día un gato de dos metros y medio jajaja

-¡Nosotros queremos participar! ¡Más bien… Ichi quiere participar!

-¡¿Qué?!

Una maid que aparece de la nada me coge del brazo y me empieza a llevar al escenario mientras da saltitos, ESPERO QUE SEA UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, mientras tanto la maid del escenario sigue dando su discurso para todos los clientes, que no son pocos.

-¡NYAAAAA! ¡QUE BIEN! Nyues nyentonces tendrás que nyacompañar a mi compañera detrás del nyaescenario, donde el camerino, ¡y podrás nyansformarte! Dice ella con un tono dejando a entender que a mí me hace MUCHA ilusión…

Ha sido todo demasiado rápido… no me ha dado tiempo ni a resistirme… estoy en un camerino de chicas (lo detecto por los espejos, maquillaje, faldas, etc…), lo que es mejor, me han dejado con la ropa que tengo que ponerme… no he podido ni quejarme y solucionar el mal entendido, creo que a Rukia le hace mucha ilusión ese peluche… tendré que hacerlo… el único problema que veo a todo esto es que… ¡LA ROPA QUE ME HAN DEJADO SON UNA FALDA Y UN TOP CON UNAS OREJAS DE GATITA!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Que me parta un Neko si miento.

En el mundo hay dos cosas que no quería experimentar… abrir la nevera y encontrarla vacía, y… ESTO.

-¡NYAAAAAAAAA! ¡Qué bien te queda! ¡Un Nyfuerte aplauso para este joven gatito! Le grita ella al público levantando las manos como un león… creo que intenta parecer un gato…

-¡Ichi! ¡Te queda genial! "Que maja ella… la venganza en un principio tenía que ser mía"

Sin que nadie se fije, me alejo un poco del escenario mientras el público tiene la atención fijada en la maid que lleva todo este evento y voy a por una de sus compañeras para informarme de que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora… Esta me explica que tengo que atender a los clientes con una gran Nyonrisa y un tono Nyagradable, cada vez tengo más miedo. Parece que todos los clientes que estaban hasta ahora ya habían sido atendidos… menos mal. La puerta suena, están entrando personas, diría que varias pues están hablando entre ellas, hasta que no lleguen al final del pasillo y entren en la sala principal del local no podré ver de quien se trata…

Bueno… menos mal, solo han resultado ser… espera un momento… ¡DOS CHICAS JOVENES QUE TIENEN PINTA DE SER MUY NORMALES! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

-Tsss, tienes que ir a nyatenderlas jiji

-… nya voy…

Ando hasta ellas, y…

-¡Nyenas! ¿Qué nyeren para comer? En el fondo de mi alma estoy llorando.

-Ah, sí, espera jaja cuando nos sentemos y miremos la carta ya te diremos, que es la primera vez que venimos aquí. Me responde una de las chicas entre unas ligeras y amables risas… Tiene razón, no le he dicho ni donde puede sentarse y no le he dado la carta, de hecho, no tengo carta que darle… tengo que ir a pedir una, ¡Estoy demasiado nervioso!

-Pueden sentarse donde nyeran. Le dijo con una sonrisa felina. Me siento idiota.

Mientras las chicas eligen mesa y toman asiento yo voy a por una carta de menús.

-Nyomen la carta y siéntanse libres de tomar el nyempo que quieran para pensar que pedir.

Puedo ver a Rukia reírse de mí a seis metros de distancia… ESTO DUELE. Me alejo un rato de las chicas pero con ángulo hacia su mesa para estar preparado cuando quieran pedir… Puedo ver… creo ver… que una de las chicas tiene algo en las manos, la veo de espaldas, parece que hace fuerza, como si abriera un libro de tapas de metal que no quiere abrirse… tendrá un aparato de ejercicio allí?

-Nyey jaja creo que una de nuestras nyentas tiene problemas con algo jiji, ve a echar un vistazo y mira de nyayudarla jiji

-Claro, ahora voy.

Me acerco… Si, tiene algo en las manos…

-Perdona, ¿necesitas ayuda? No tienes más que pedírmelo. Le digo con un tono amable.

-Si jaja, ¡Gracias!, es que tenía este cargador en el bolso y no consigo sacar las pilas, se han quedado enganchadas, ¿podrías ayudarme tú que eres fuerte?

… ¡¿QUIÉN PUÑETAS LLEVA UN CARGADOR EN EL BOLSO?! Esto es lo más raro que he visto en todos los días de mi vida en un restaurante.

-Claro…. Jeje… yo sacare las pilas...

Comienzo a hacer fuerza, ¡la pila se resiste! Tal vez si giro un poco… ¡ainnnnñññ!

-¡FLOP!

-¡AUCH!

-¿Dónde está la pila?

… Bueno, resulta que la pila había acabado en la cara de Rukia, que rápidamente se levanta con cara de enfadada, comienza a caminar rápido, y abandona el local, yo salgo corriendo tras ella disculpándome de la gente del local en general con gestos de manos andando de espalda.

-¡Rukia! ¡Lo siento!

-…

-¿Rukia?

-¡JAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! Yo preocupado y ella ahora se estaba riendo de mi…

Veo a nuestra vecina que pasa por la cera en la que estamos nosotros, frente al local moe, mi vecina me mira y entra en la conversación.

-Ichigo, hoy estas muy mono jajaja, ¿y ese modelito? ¿No tienes frio? Ya veo, como antes estabas en plena mañana desnudo, debe de ser que eres una persona poco friolera jaja Pero quiero que sepas que no puedes ir por ahí vestido de chica ligera de ropa y con orejas de gato jajaja

Tiene razón… estoy en la calle, vestido en top y falda con orejas de gato… hace un frio que pela, y mi vecina se ha unido a Rukia para reírse de mí. Es todo PERFECTO.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – No hace falta que me los robes, solo tienes que pedirlos.

Ya estoy en casa, son las ocho de la noche, estoy con Rukia en el sofá, bueno, ella está en el sofá, se ha apoderado de todo el espacio y yo estoy en una mezcla de entre el suelo y la cuesta de un cojín que medio cae, estoy… lo que se dice, haciendo un deporte de riesgo. La tele no tiene nada interesante hoy, tres hombres y medio ha sido cancelada por hacer plagio a una serie americana así que ya no hay nada que no mole aparte de anime, y ahora no nos apetece así que creo que la acabaremos apagando…

-Rukia, pasa el mando plis.

-NOPE.

-Rukiaaa porfaaaaaa.

-NOPE.

-Pff, pues quédatelo.

-¿Ya está? ¿No vas a oponer más resistencia? Jo, toma.

Agarro el mando mirándola con una cara apretada en símbolo de "gracias" y apago la tele con el mando.

-Ouuu, ¿Por qué la apaga? Ahora empezaba en el canal FLVANIME esa serie nueva que creo que se llama "KissXPlis".

-Nah, mejor déjalo, seguro que es un anime pervertido.

-Lo dice el que tiene todos los tomos de "To Love Fu Darkness"…

-Eh Eh Eh, te relajas, eso es arte…

-Sí, arte jaja. Su tono sarcástico es perfecto, tendría que ser actora.

Me acuerdo del día en el que la conocí… Yo cansado en mi cuarto, recién llegado del colegio… y ella, ATRABESANDO LA PARED DE MI CUARTO INGORANDOME.

-Rukia, no echas un poco de menos ser Shinigami?

-No, ahora estoy feliz teniendo una vida normal, he tenido mucha suerte de que no interfiera en esta nueva vida la anterior.

Su respuesta sincera y con una ligera sonrisa me hace sentir cómodo.

-¡TE PILLE DESPREBENIDA!

-¡PLOF!

-¡UOAAAA!

-¡PLUMM!

-Jajaja ahora tengo todo el sofá para mi MUAAAAAJJAJAJAJA

-Eres un infantil.

-Ouch, ¡encima!

-No, debajo.

-Eso me ha dolido…

Me levanto y le doy la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella, esquiva mi mano, se levanta solo usando las piernas y aprovechando que estoy inclinado me roba un beso.

-Mmmphh….

¡MMMPHHH!

-¡NMPH! ¡MM MM MMM M MPH MPH MPH MPH!

La despego de mí porque no entiendo nada de lo que me intenta decir.

-¡No se te entiende cuando hablas con la boca llena!

-¡A ti tampoco!

-Bueno jaja ¿Qué querías?

-Nada… quiero otro…

Le sonrió y le doy lo que me ha pedido. Un rato más tarde, pensamos que es hora de ir a acostarse… Una vez en la cama… la conversación no es mas extraña que la de hace un rato…

-¿No crees que el cartel de suelo mojado quedaría bien en esa esquina?

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Si, no sé, no opinas lo mismo que yo? ¿NY,A,I,CHI?

-¡No me llames Nyaichi! Jajaja

Creo que se lo ha ganado, ataque de cosquillas inminente.

-¡AAHHH! ¡JAJAJA NOOOO PARA PARA PARA PARA JJAJAJAA ESTATE QUIETOOO!

-Jajaja COSQUILLASSSSSS

-¡NOOO JAJAJA PARA PARA PARA JAJAJJA!

Oh venganza… DULCE VENGANZA…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Estúpida sorpresa.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-¡FIIUUUUUUUUU!

-¡CRASH!

-Te odiare por esto…

-Lo siento jaja

Rápidamente compruebo los factores que me preocupan al despertar… parece que voy vestido, puedo ver la ropa desde mi armario… todo está en orden… me destapo, pongo un pie en el suelo, me levanto.

-¡FLOOOSH!

-¡PRUSH!

-¡AUH!

-¡¿HE RESBALADO?!

-¿Ves? Necesitaremos el cartel de suelo mojado jaja

Buen trabajo Rukia… Buen trabajo… You win this time…

-JAJAJAJJAJA

-Ha dolido…

-OOOHHHhhhhh pobrecillo miooooo jajaja

No me toma en serio, pero me da mucha risa, creo que si lo que no me gusta que me pase viene de ella, automáticamente pasa a gustarme.

Me coloco la los huesos, me estiro, y ando con cuidado hasta fuera de la zona mojada, ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

-LA HISTORIA PASA A SER CONTADA DESDE LA PESPECTIVA DE RUKIA-

Que cara de felicidad y asombro se le acaba de quedar, es sospechosa.

Ichi se viste rápidamente sin decirme nada y abandona la casa a toda prisa con una cara de travieso que me ablanda entera.

-¿Donde habrá ido?...

-¿Por qué hablo sola?...

Me visto yo también, no tan rápidamente como el como es de lógica, seco el suelo, que hace unos minutos lo había mojado yo con un paño y un cubo de agua, ¡mi plan maléfico era infalible!

Hoy seguramente no salgamos a comer fuera, voy a mirar de hacer algo para comer. Absolutamente nada puede quitarme la cara de felicidad desde que vivo con Ichigo, estoy muy contenta, me dan ganas de… ainsssss, ¡de gritar y estirar los brazos levantándolos en todas las direccionesssssss!

Llego a la cocina, lo típico que puedes encontrarte, una nevera, una arrocera, la tostadora, el fregadero, un gato arañando las patas de la mesa, un… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Qué?!

Rápidamente cojo una escoba y empiezo a ahuyentar al gato hasta la ventana. Jo, que pena, ha roto un poco la pata de la mesa, ¡por eso no quiero tener hijos! ¡SON COMO LOS GATOS! Mmmhhh, no sé qué preparar… cogeré dos huevos, harina, la batidora… un cuenco grande… NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SE QUE PREPARAR, cuando veía algún programa de cocina siempre cogían estas cosas al hacer tartas, pero nunca me he cocinado ni un sándwich, ¡la vida de un ex-shinigami está repleta de duras pruebas! Comida de humanos que se haga en casa…. Comida de humanos que sea habitual… ¡UN HUEVO FRITO!... No sé qué necesito para hacerlo ni se el proceso… voy a llamar a mi vecina.

Salgo al jardín y comienzo mi "llamamiento a la señora que vive al lado".

-¡SEÑORA KONEGAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No responde… debe de estar haciendo la compra o trabajando…

(Mientras tanto, en la otra casa, la señora Konegawa, haciendo Fitness en frente de la tele, en serio, imaginaos a la mujer mayor dando pasitos en una tabla de madera subiendo y bajando, ES GRACIOSO)

Pues tendré que mirar de aprender a cocinar por mis propios medios…

—CINCO MINUTOS MÁS TARDE—

¡Listo! Estos fideos instantáneos solo pone que cuestan 200 yenes, y en el dibujo de la cajita tienen buena pinta, pasare por caja a pagar.

Ya estoy en casa. Uf, hacer la comida es agotador, dejo los botes en la mesa de la cocina, subo las escaleras, abro la puerta de la habitación con la intención de ponerme la ropa de ir por casa…

-¡FLOOOSH!

-¡PRUSH!

-¡AUH!

-Mira que no leer el cartel… Me dice Ichigo con cara de decepción.

-¡Ichi! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

¡Que ganas tenia de verle!

-Nada, he ido a la estación de RCC y he cogido prestado el cartel de suelo mojado.

-Jajaja ¿y el otro? ¿El que le hace compañía lo has cogido también?

-Claro, gira la cabeza a la derecha.

Cierto, allí estaba el cartel. Esta sorpresa… broma… esta… estúpida sorpresa, me ha, encantado.

-Ichi, te quiero.

Ha dado un saltito y se ha puesto rojo, se supone que ya lo sabe pero se sigue sorprendiendo jaja.

"**Por hoy ya está bien jaja, este añadido creo que es divertido, espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo, sigue faltándome un toque para no repetir palabras y expresiones pero espero que a la larga del desenlace de la historia esto se solucione, intentare mejorar y hacer una más divertida historia. Suerte y hasta pasado mañana que escribiré el Añadido 2 ;)"**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – ¡Cuando por fin parecía que me había librado de ti!

-Ichigo recupera el protagonismo de la perspectiva-

Tras unos días de intensa discusión con Rukia sobre si lo que se respira en la sociedad de almas es oxigeno u otro elemento químico, decidimos que a ninguno nos interesaba la respuesta y nos pusimos manos a la obra para encontrar un nuevo tema de conversación estúpido y largo.

-Rukia…

-¿Si?

-En la sociedad de almas habéis tenido "té" desde siempre, ¿verdad?

-Esto… si, ¿por?

-Pues que me parece curioso que si conocierais el té pero no el café… de todos modos, el té es algo que habéis copiado del mundo de los vivos, ¿no?

-Para cuando yo llegue a la sociedad de almas, esta ya existía desde hacía miles de años así que no tuve el honor de presenciar la llegada de tal bebida…

-¿Crees que conocerán el Lacao?

-¿El qué?

-Madre mía…

Rukia empezó a acercarse hacia mi cara lentamente dejando los hombros atrás en una posición felina… me parece que quiere saber lo que es un lacao… se está acercando mucho… demasiado… ahora ya parece otra cosa… me va a…

-¡Ñaca!

-¡AHG!

-Jajaja ¿Me das un lacao?

Me ha mordido la nariz… y ahora… me duele.

-¡Si querías un lacao solo tenías que pedirlo!

-Pffff… quejica.

De pronto sonó la puerta, Rukia se colocó la camisa que la tenía algo subida por culpa del mini saltito que dio después de morderme, y fue a la puerta. Podía oírla hablar, ha abierto la puerta y está hablando con lo que parece ser por la voz un hombre mayor, esperare en la sala a que vuelva, no creo que necesite mi ayuda.

-¡Ichi, ven porfis, necesito tu ayuda!

Vale, me levanto, entro en el pasillo, miro la puerta, efectivamente, un señor mayor.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Podrías coger el paquete que nos trae este señor?

-¿Paquete? Vale, ¿dónde está?

¡La madre que trajo al señor del paquete!, el paquete ocupa lo mismo que una estantería de grande… Me pregunto qué contendrá…

-Perdone, creo que se ha equivocado de casa.

-No, jovencito, mire la dirección, yo NUNCA me equivoco.

-Cierto, es esta casa… ¿Puedo abrirlo fuera de casa?

-Es su paquete, no el mío, por mi como si lo quema.

Entro en casa para agarrar unas tijeras que me serán útiles para cortar la cinta aislante que cierran el paquete, que bueno, no sé porque le han llamado paquete, a mí me parece una caja enorme del copón. ¡PERO NO NOS VAYAMOS POR LAS RAMAS!, ¡¿QUE HAY DENTRO DE LA CAJA?!...

Empiezo a cortar la cinta aislante de arriba con la ayuda de una de las sillas del jardín… abro la caja…

-¡¿ICHIGO?! ¡¿PERO SI ME HE ASEGURADO DE QUE FUESE LA CASA DE NII-SAMA?!

-¿KON? Me pregunta a Rukia ignorándolo a el completamente.

-¡NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kon salta de la caja y pega un segundo salto impulsándose hacia Rukia. Esto se pone emocionante, ¡Rukia rechaza el abrazo volador de Kon de una patada que lo manda dos calles más abajo! (Leer con voz de comentarista deportivo motivado para dar un toque especial al asunto).

-Rukia…

-Dime

-Si un plato de comida consistiese en Kon y queso, ¿Cómo se le llamaría?

-Pues… me imagino que Kon con queso.

-Ya.

-¿Qué? No entiendo…

-No, nada, pues eso, que suena horrible, Kon con queso, ¿no son demasiados "con" en una sola frase? Es decir, tiene un nombre horrible…

-Sí, tienes razón, pero se lo pusiste tú así que a mí no me mires.

-No, si no me quejo, es el nombre perfecto para él.

¿Porque la caja es tan grande si solo contenía esa porquería? Voy a mirar dentro a ver si hay suerte y venía con algo útil y todo…

-¿Una nevera?

-Creo que lo de al lado es una bañera.

Rukia y yo nos miramos fijamente con cara de ninjas enfurecidos, Kon viene rápidamente por detrás nuestra llorando, nos giramos, y lo mandamos 4 calles debajo de una patada mientras gritamos "¡NI SE TE OCURRA!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Y esta es la triste historia de cómo me convertí en un gato

Día 6 de Enero de 2014, me duele el dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo, la casa huele a crema de cacahuete y Kon se ha instalado en el cuarto de baño con el bonito detalle de dejar nuestra bañera y no meter la que él se traía también. Rukia no está tumbada a mi lado… se habrá despertado antes… Me levanto, me pongo la bata, empiezo a andar por el pasillo en dirección "escaleras que bajan al primer piso", por el camino Kon salía del baño bostezando y yo claramente le pego una patada a la puerta y él se la come, llego abajo, giro a la cocina…

-Rukia… ¿Qué haces comiendo del salero?

-Ah, ¿esto es sal? ¿Dónde la venden? Esta buenísima.

-¿¡ENSERIO TE GUSTA ASI?! …

-Si… pareces alterado… ¿no se come así?

Estiro la bata de un lado cerrándola más con mucha velocidad, junto mis manos en frente mía, miró fijamente a Rukia y…

-BANKAI…

Se hace el silencio…

-Ichi… ¿Acabas de intentar hacer un bankai sin zampakuto y en tu cuerpo humano?

-¡PERDONA PERO ERES TU LA QUE ESTA EN LA COCINA COMIENDO SAL A PALO SECO!

-Pero no esta mala…

-Ya… pero no se come as… ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que SI que esta mala si te la comes así!

-Bueno, vale, relájate.

Me lo dijo con voz de medio asustada… en ese momento note que me había pasado, y que solo era una tontería que encima tiene su gracia… decidí arreglarlo.

-Ichi… ¿Qué haces con el salero que lo miras tanto?

-Tú solo espera…

-Bueno… como quieras, yo esper- ¡OH DIOS!, ¿ENSERIO? ¿Ahora eres tú el que se toma la sal a palo seco?

-Aghhh, ¡esta malísima!

-¡Pues claro! ¡Es sal, no se toma a palo seco! ¡Imbécil!

-Eh eh eh eh, espera un momento, eres tú la que estaba tomándose la sal hace un momento y le he soltado este rollo.

-¿Qué dices? Por ser una shinigami no tengo porque ser una enferma mental como tú, además… lo dices como si acabara de descubrir lo que es la sal, quiero que sepas que llevo sabiendo lo que es la sal desde antes de que nacieras…

-¿Entonces si sabias lo que era?

-Sí, y no me puedo explicar cómo te la estas tomando de esta manera, me produce nauseas verte…

- (…)

Me levanto, y sin ningún sentido aparente, cojo un tomate y me lo como… me hace sentir… más persona…

-Menos mal que te ha dado por comer cosas normales. Me suelta Rukia en tono burlón.

Kon, al que le falta un ojo, llega a la cocina… ¡Y me golpea con la cabeza de la ducha!

-¡AUCH! ¡A QUE SE SUPONE QUE VIENE ESO!

-¡ESTO ES CON LO QUE SE ME HA DESCOSIDO EL OJO DERECHO CUANDO ME HAS GOLPEADO Y LANZADO CONTRA EL!

-¡SI PIERDES UN OJO NO ES MI PROBLEMA! ¡ERES UN INCORDIO!

-¡ME HAS TENIDO 27 MINUTOS ENCERRADO EN EL BAÑO PORQUE DE TU PORTAZO YA NO SE ABRIA Y YO ESTABA BUSCANDO MI OJO COMO LOCO!

-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE TE PASE, ES NUESTRA CASA, NO LA TUYA, PODEMOS COMER SAL SI QUEREMOS!

- … lo de la sal… ¿A qué se supone que viene?

- Olivado… no es nada…

- Ichigo… me has decepcionado mucho… que Nii-sama tenga que aguant- ¡PATADA Y AL JARDIN PASANDO POR LA VENTANA ABIERTA ANTERIORMENTE!

Ahora que me había desecho de Kon… ¿Y Rukia? Estaba aquí hace un momento metiéndose conmigo…

-¿Rukia?... ¿Ruuuukiaaaaaaa?...

Ni una sola respuesta… podía oír a Kon desde el jardín hacer ruiditos de estremecimientos por la patada pero eso me tenía sin cuidado… la esperare sentado aquí en la mesa de la cocina…

Han pasado dos horas y me he acabado 5 mangas de una tal serie llamada… "vlix", me he leído del 23 al 27, son los favoritos de Rukia… de hecho me los enseño ella, yo no conocía esta serie… ¡tiene un anime de 366 capítulos! Es sorprendente… pero Rukia… sigue sin aparecer… y… ¡Y Kon no ha vuelto! Aunque si no quiere volver en una temporada, por mi bien, mientras pueda estar con Rukia…

Tengo la ligera sensación de que le ha pasado algo malo… y yo estoy aquí, esperando sentado a que vuelva… cuando podría… haber sido raptada… o asesinada… la anterior vida de shinigami no se puede dejar tan fácilmente, por ahora lo único malo que nos ha pasado es que ha vuelto Kon, pero podría ser peor… no me refiero a que Kon se clonase y tuviéramos dos… me refiero a que algún antiguo enemigo vuelva a por Rukia con sed de venganza… Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico pero tengo miedo… tengo miedo por Rukia… es por la única persona por la que tendré miedo… ¡NO! ¡Al contrario! ¡Solo por Rukia tengo que ser valiente y perder el miedo! ¡No moriré por la gente a la que quiero! ¡Viviré por la gente a la que quiero, que es mejor!

-¡HE VUELTO! Oigo decir a Rukia animada mientras estampa la puerta contra la pared del recibidor.

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin! Le digo en un tono feliz.

-¡Y traigo a Kon conmigo!

-Mier… bueno, no todo podía salir bien.

-No vas a preguntar… ¿Dónde estábamos?

-Sí y no, es decir, te preguntare donde estabas, Kon me resbala.

-Ah vale, bien, pues… ¡Comprando una tarta de fresas para mi fresita favorita!

-Gracias por tenerme en cuenta. Suelta Kon en tono de cansancio… creo que nadie le ha hecho caso…

-¡Ichi! ¡Al comedor! ¡A comérnosla!

-Oooookitokiiiii

Preparamos la mesa, dos platos, un comedor de perros en el suelo, dos tenedores, y el chuchillo para cortar la tarta.

-Ichigo… porque pones un comedor de perros… no esperaras que yo…

-Si

-No

-Ya verás como si

-Te odio

-Me da igual

Comenzamos a comérnosla…

… Rukia… ¿¡Le ha puesto sal!?

Si, y mucha, a petición mía

¿Se puede saber porque?

Jajajajaja NO, nunca lo sabrás jajajaja

Una voz en mi cabeza está gritando "¿¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Menoruku, la prueba de que los humanos están tarados.

Rukia y yo, vamos cogidos de la mano, caminando por las estrechas callejuelas del pueblo, con sus bonitos adoquines y sus fachadas decoradas con bellas flores y enredaderas, cuando…

**Lo que se supone que estaba aquí ha resultado ser censurado por temas ocultos como la villa de la hoja de naruto asi que rellenadlo con imaginación, podéis tener en cuenta que aquí había algo divertido :3**

-Jo, qué malo, por cierto, estamos cerca del centro comercial, ¿entramos?

-¿A hacer qué?

-Pues… podemos ir al salón de máquinas recreativas, entrar en una tienda de cosplay, subir por las escaleras mecánicas que bajan, etc.

Me lo ha dicho muy animada… tendré que decirle que sí, y la verdad es que suena divertido.

Una vez dentro decidimos ir primero al segundo piso, donde la tienda de cosplay, es divertido, pagas 500 yenes y te dejan ponerte cualquier cosplay de los que tienen y hacerte una foto para llevar y otra para colgar en el mural de la tienda y que lo vean otros clientes.

-¡Ichiiiiiiiiii!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienen uno de Vlix.

-¿Cierto, nos ponemos este?

-¡Claro!

-Por cierto… ¿te has fijado que te pareces mucho a la protagonista?

-Y tú al chico que la acompaña.

-Yo no quiero sonar cursi pero… creo que es cosa del destino jaja.

-Jaja NO, él es apuesto, no le pega patadas a su peluche, daría su vida por los demás, tu NO eres ese jaja pero no te lo tomes a mal.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo daría mi vida por ti.

-Si, por mí si, pero NO por un hámster.

-¿Por qué tendría que dar mi vida por un hámster?

-También es un alma.

-¡El protagonista de Vlix no daría su vida por un hámster!

-Como no existe no lo puedes saber pero yo creo que sí que lo haría, es todo un caballero, tú ni acompañarías al hámster hasta su casa.

-Dejemos de hablar de hámsteres, me está entrando hambre.

-¿¡Ves!? Eres un pedazo de animal.

-Era broma…

-Ah…

-Ponte la túnica de una maldita vez jaja

-Se parece mucho a la de shinigami.

-Sí, tiene cierto parecido.

Nos metemos dentro de una habitación al estilo clásico oriental y posamos para la foto, ella medio agachada agarrando su katana desde encima de su hombro y yo detrás de ella con la katana apoyada en mi hombro dejándola salir por detrás de la espalda, una foto muy épica, la verdad es que tiene mucho estilo. Ahora solo faltara ver como ha quedado.

-Bueno, Ichi, ya hemos hecho la foto y ha sido muy divertido, nos la han colgado en la parte del mural que está más a la vista jiji. Me dice ella todo contenta, el caso es que yo he salido con cara de loco asesino y ella como siempre ha salido bien…

-Jaja si, una… bonita foto, se podría decir jaja, ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Escaleras!

-Vale jaja

10 minutos más tarde.

-Ahora que el guardia de seguridad nos ha llamado la atención y casi nos saca del recinto, ¿dónde quieres ir?

-A por las maquinas recreativas jaja, quiero una de dos jugadores en la que pueda ganarte.

-Lo siento nena, pero eso no existe. Le digo con aire de chulo y de superioridad.

-¿No existen máquinas recreativas?

-Sí, eso sí que existe, lo que no existe es un juego en el que puedas ganarme.

-Si explicas la broma quedas como un bobo jaja, tenías que callarte.

-¡Agh! Te odiare por esto jaja


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – ¡A visitar a los mallorquines!

Después de ganarme en todos los juegos que tenían, Rukia fue a celebrarlo pidiéndome que le comprara un helado, claramente se lo compre. Un helado de "Ferriero roshier" y Fresa.

-Ichi, ¿repetimos lo de las escaleras?

-¿Te parece buena idea?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí jaja

-Pues vamos. Le digo con cara de que sé que es una "pillina" de mucho cuidado.

Ya han pasado 20 minutos desde eso, ahora estamos fuera y con una prohibición de entrada para 2 semanas.

-¿Ahora dónde vamos?

-No se… ¿Crees que tendrán escaleras mecánicas en otro sitio?

-Me imagino que sí, podemos ir a buscar.

Mientras caminábamos por el pueblo en busca de algún lugar al que ir a empreñar Rukia se detuvo en un escaparate.

-Rukia, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira…

"¡Vacaciones veraniegas en Mallorca (España, Baleares) al 60% de descuento!"… ese era el cartelito que Rukia tanto miraba, algo me dice que vamos a hacer un viaje muy largo.

-¡Pasajeros del vuelo Japón-Barcelona-Mallorca, diríjanse a la puerta de embarque número 27, el avión saldrá en una hora!"

-¡Corre Rukia! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

-Pero si ha dicho que tenemos una hora…

-Sí, estaría bien ese tiempo si no fuera por el detalle de que no sabemos dónde estamos y este aeropuerto tiene cuatro edificios, así que encontrar la puerta 27 será complicado.

-Ts ts ts… Ichi… cuanto te queda por aprender…

-¿A mí? ¿Me queda por aprender? Perdona, pero es a mí a quien se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de atar a Kon a la pata de la mesa del comedor.

-Pero si se dedica a estirar acabara tirándola toda… imbécil…

-No, el caso es que lo he atado por la barriga con un nudo de marinero de manera que si hace mucha fuerza o pega un tirón se le apretara y escupirá la pastilla, y en forma de capsula es inofensivo.

-Mientras no se cuele un gato y se lo coma…

-Ups. Bueno, a ver, ¿qué plan tienes para llegar a tiempo? Porque así a lo tonto hemos gastado diez minutos.

-Mira y aprende…

Veo a Rukia que se aleja de mi… se pone delante de un señor y comienzan a hablar, Rukia vuelve…

-Ese señor no tiene ni idea, también está perdido, espera que busco a otro.

-¡Dish!

Ahora se le ha ocurrido ir a preguntarle al de información… pero la cola que hay… parece que va a durar dos horas, vale, creo que ella también se ha dado cuenta y ya vuelve…

-Rukia, tenemos un problema, ¿verdad?

-Emmm… esto… pues sí.

-Pues me pondré yo manos a la obra.

Levanto las dos maletas de media tonelada una con cada mano (No es media tonelada pesada al gramo… tal vez sean un par de gramos menos que media tonelada…) y comienzo a correr a toda velocidad en una de las direcciones del aeropuerto, que en total hace forma de U, encuentro una puerta de embarque, es la… número… 3…

-Rukia…

-¿Sí?

-… ¡CORRE!

Ya estamos corriendo los dos en dirección creciente del aeropuerto 4… 5… 6… 7… solo quedan 20 minutos pero llegaremos… el aeropuerto es demasiado grande, tienen suelos automáticos para ir más rápido de un sitio a otro pero están abarrotados de gente y nos damos más prisa corriendo por un lado, hace tiempo que no veo ninguna puerta de embarque más… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! Puerta número 8, de una puerta a otra hay mucha distancia… ¿Quién les mandaba hacer tan grande el aeropuerto y separarlo todo tanto? En total hay unas 53 puertas de embarque tengo entendido.

-¡Rukia! Le grito sin quitar la mirada de enfrente con ella detrás de mí.

-¡¿Sí?!

-HOY NO LO PERDEREMOS

-¡Dalo por hecho! Me responde con voz de querer superarse a sí misma.

Ya hemos llegado a la puerta 24 y solo quedan 5 minutos, espero que no cierren la entrada antes… Rukia se ha comido un chaval de frente y se ha tenido que disculpar mientras corría, anda que… parece una delincuente corriendo y chocándose con la gente.

-26… ¡Y 27!

-¡Por fin!

-¡Solo queda un minuto! ¡Corre!

Corremos hasta donde está la chica que pide los billetes y equipaje.

-Perdone, ¿para embarcar al vuelo Japón-Mallorca?

-Ah, sí, se ve que se ha retrasado, tendrán que esperar una hora con los demás pasajeros, tomen asiento por aquí cerca.

- …

-¿Ocurre algo?

-NADA… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…

- Lo siguiente fue una hora de esperar al avión, y en el próximo capítulo, ¡el vuelo y la llegada!-


End file.
